


Compromising Position

by lovekernel



Category: Sweet/Vicious (TV)
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovekernel/pseuds/lovekernel
Summary: Jules and Ophelia get interrupted while doing a take-down at a frat house.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my second fan fiction that I'd ever written so it's not my best work but I did like it a lot so I'm posting it here. Thanks for reading!

“Come on, lets go!” Jules pulled Ophelia up from the floor and dragged her by the elbow to the door of the bedroom where they had been beating up a rapist. Ophelia’s other arm was still raised from the punch she was about to inflict on the guy cowering against the wall.

“What? But-”

“Come on!”

Jules ran down the hall of the frat house with Ophelia following close behind. Just as they turned a corner at the end, a guy came up from the party downstairs at the other end of the hall. Jules took their bags from where they’d hidden them behind a dresser and thrust Ophelia’s at her. 

“Change. Fast.” Jules already had her mask off and was shrugging off her hoodie.

“We barely touched him!” Ophelia’s voice was muffled by her voice changer. Jules pulled Ophelia’s mask down. 

“I heard someone calling his name,” she whispered. “And they’ll probably come looking for us when they find-”

Footsteps came running down the hall. Jules took Ophelia’s hand and pulled her into the nearest bedroom, quickly shutting the door behind them. They were silent. A few seconds later two sets of footsteps went right by the door. They both let out a deep breath. Ophelia pulled her hood down and removed her mask from around her neck. Jules walked over to the window and looked down. “Rats. There’s no way out.”   
“You mean no way that won’t break our ankles.” Ophelia smiled at her. Jules rolled her eyes.

“We’ll just stay here ‘til they go away,” said Jules. She sat on the edge of the bed and took off her shoes so she could switch her pants.

“Nice socks,” said Ophelia. Jules was wearing fluffy blue socks with little stars all over.

“Thanks, they’re my faves,” replied Jules, looking down and tapping her feet together. Ophelia kicked off her shoes to reveal bright yellow socks with red toes and pepperoni slices dotted all over them.

“Of course,” said Jules gesturing down at Ophelia’s feet. 

“Ha ha, yeah…” Ophelia said as she moved to take off her sweatpants. Jules was just pulling on her jeans when they heard the footsteps come back, this time accompanied with the loud bangs of doors being burst open.

“Oh no.” Jules was totally stunned. She tried to quickly think of a plan.

“Shit. Shit.” Ophelia kicked her vigilante stuff under the bed. The noises were getting closer. A door banged every few seconds.

“Jules, I’m so sorry about this,” said Ophelia coming to where Jules was sitting on the bed.

“What? What are you doing?” Jules hissed. Ophelia pushed Jules back until she was lying down against the blankets and sat kneeling over her with her legs on either side of Jules’s hips. Jules barely had time to understand what was going on before the door opened, slamming loudly against the wall. Two guys stood in the doorway staring at Ophelia and Jules with their mouths gaping open.

“Excuse you! Ever knock?” Ophelia yelled at them. Jules looked down and saw that Ophelia hadn’t had enough time to get her pants on and was only wearing her underwear and also that the fly on her own jeans was still open. One of the guys started talking.

“Um. Sorry..um..by any chance did you guys see-”

“Get out!” Both girls shouted.

“Sorry! Sorry.” They left quickly closing the door behind them. Ophelia immediately got up off of Jules and stood back away from her.

“Jules, Jules I am so sorry. That wasn’t cool. I really am so sorry.” Ophelia babbled. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, it’s just that they were right outside and it seems like we’re the only people up here and I didn’t know what else to do.” Her eyes darted around Jules’s face, waiting for a reaction.

Jules didn’t say anything, looking to Ophelia’s side, still reeling slightly from what just happened.

“Jules?” asked Ophelia gently.

“Oh! Oh yeah, don’t worry about it, it’s fine. Totally fine. Good quick thinking,” Jules said, nodding quickly.

“Are you sure? You’re talking really fast right now.” Ophelia’s head tilted, studying Jules. 

“Yeah! Yeah, no, of course it’s okay! You just surprised me is all. But it was fine! It was you.” Jules looked down at her lap and realised her pants were still open. She stood up and closed the zip on her jeans. Looking up again she saw Ophelia was still watching her.

“Put your pants on, O! Let’s get out of here!”

Ophelia stopped staring at her and sprung back into action. 

Jules turned away to pack her clothes into her bag. And to conceal the blush that spread across her face when she suddenly remembered how nice it felt to be so close to Ophelia. She pushed the thought out of her mind as she reached down to get Ophelia’s vigilante stuff from under the bed.

Jules turned around and Ophelia, now fully dressed, took the clothes and zipped up her backpack.

“Ready to go?” asked Ophelia.

“Yeah. Let’s get out of here.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's implied that Tyler and Jules aren't together anymore in this and Evan isn't in the picture anymore but in case it's unclear, both relationships are indeed donezo. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think!

Ophelia watched Jules out of the corner of her eye as they approached the Zeta house. She still seemed kind of jittery and awkward. She’d barely spoken since they left the frat. 

Ophelia was freaking out.   
The last thing she wanted to do was make Jules feel unsafe. God, why did she have to get on top of her like that? Such a stupid mistake. The same effect could have been achieved by just sitting next to her on the bed but no, Ophelia thought, her mind just had to jump to the most dramatic option. Fuck. 

At the end of the driveway, Jules turned to Ophelia and met her eyes for the first time since they’d left the party. “Goodnight.” She gave Ophelia a small smile and turned her back to leave.

Ophelia had to say something. She put her hand out to take Jules’s arm and stopped herself. “Jules!” she called out instead.

Jules stopped walking and turned around. “Yeah?”

Ophelia swallowed hard and formed her words. “I’m just– I have to say I’m so sorry about earlier. I was so wrong to do that and I swear I’ll never do something like that again. I just really want to be someone you feel safe with…and I probably just ruined that–”

“Ophelia, stop.” Jules let out a nervous laugh. “You’re making way too big a deal out of this.”

Ophelia exhaled and dropped her shoulders. “Jules, it is a big deal! After what happened to you I should have known better than to pull a stunt like that.”

Jules tilted her head to the side and tugged her backpack strap further up her shoulder, still smiling. “O, chill out. It was nothing. Please, stop worrying about it.”

Ophelia leaned back on her heels and glanced at the sky before facing Jules again. “It wasn’t nothing! I know something’s up with you, Jules. You’re still acting weird.”

Jules looked taken aback by the comment. “I’m- I’m not acting weird.”

“You haven’t said a word since we left the house. You’ve barely even looked at me.”

Jules tucked some hair behind her ear and looked at the ground. When she looked up again she came closer to Ophelia and put her hand on her arm. “I’m just tired, Ophelia. It’s nothing to do with you, I promise.”

Ophelia nodded but she still didn’t believe Jules. She was definitely hiding how she really felt behind that smile. How Jules wouldn’t just come out and say what it was just showed that she wasn’t comfortable sharing it with Ophelia.

“Are we good?” said Jules. “‘Cause all I want is my bed right now.”

Ophelia looked straight into Jules’s eyes. Jules leaned back from her, bit her lip and looked down at Ophelia’s jacket.

“Yeah,” said Ophelia, taking a step back. “We’re good.”

Jules nodded, looking at the ground. She glanced upwards for a second. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow then.”

“Yeah.” Ophelia crossed her arms as she began to turn away. “Bye Jules.” 

“Goodnight!” Ophelia heard Jules call out behind her. 

As she walked down the street, Ophelia thought about how she was going to need to be really careful with Jules for a while. She desperately hoped that the weirdness between them wouldn’t last. 

 

******

“Goodnight!” Jules called out to Ophelia’s retreating figure. She watched Ophelia disappear behind the garden wall before she turned around and walked towards the house. Jules felt a little relieved and a little sad to watch Ophelia go. Her heart kept suddenly picking up pace each time she remembered how she felt with her on the bed earlier. Every time Jules looked at her, her eyes kept settling on Ophelia’s lips. 

Gosh, what was happening to her? She didn’t feel this way yesterday. These feelings were hitting Jules hard and fast…and yet, some part of her felt like she had been waiting for this to happen. 

Jules shook her head as she opened the door. Could Ophelia tell? Jules always had this sense that Ophelia could read her expression and know exactly what she was thinking. Helpful for a partner in crime, but not now. 

Ophelia thought that she had made Jules uncomfortable with what happened earlier. Jules wished she could tell her no, that wasn’t it at all. That no one made her feel as comfortable as Ophelia, as normal as she did before. It was true, Jules’s life only started to get easier when she met Ophelia. But Jules couldn’t tell her all that, especially not now.

Jules forced herself to calm the heck down. There was no real reason to worry about the future. These feelings may pass as quickly as they came. It wasn’t unusual for Jules to become enamoured with someone so fast and be turned off at the same speed. It was true that she had only had a few relationships before.   
Only two had lasted longer than a couple of weeks, her boyfriend in her freshman year of high school (who she didn’t really count, she was mostly with him for the sake of having a boyfriend like her friends) and Tyler of course. Other than those, Jules mostly just had random flings, her attraction to people burning bright and fast, although she loved the idea of love and a long-term relationship.

No reason to freak out. Jules hadn’t reached Tyler-level of crushing on O yet. She was a hot mess with him and she had managed to keep her head with Ophelia so far, right?

Jules collapsed into bed. She fell asleep with her head spinning around thoughts of Ophelia. Her eyes, her smile, her laugh. It’s not like Jules didn’t admire Ophelia before, but now suddenly it was all amplified, drowning out everything else.

Jules was sitting with Ophelia at her kitchen counter. Ophelia’s mouth was moving but Jules didn’t hear the words. Jules took her hand and traced shapes on it, a circle within a circle within a circle…   
Suddenly Jules was on top of her on the couch, Jules’s legs wrapped around Ophelia’s. Jules pushed her down against the armrest. She was running her hands up and down Ophelia’s arms and then they were on her waist. Jules’s forehead rested on her chest and Ophelia’s lips were in her hair. Jules could feel them tickling her scalp. She was close enough to hear O’s heartbeat. Jules tilted her head back and kissed Ophelia from her collarbone down to the neck of her tank top while her hands slipped under the hem and slid over her hips and up her sides towards her chest–

Jules woke to the sound of her alarm, breathing heavily, her face hot.

Within five minutes she was out the door, running. Jules had never dreamed like that before, not about Ophelia, not about anyone. And never so vividly, unless it was a nightmare, but that dream was as far as you can get from a nightmare. She felt like she could still feel Ophelia on her fingertips. Her mind kept taking her back to the couch and Ophelia’s shirt and her skin and Jules kept running, faster and faster, as if she could leave the dream behind her. 

Jules stopped running. She doubled over with her hands on her knees to catch her breath. When she stood up straight again she looked around and realised that she had run right down to the Main Street. She could see Vinylton from where she stood and she felt drawn to the building. Jules slapped a hand to her forehead and turned around before she could make any stupid mistakes.

She had to tell Ophelia, she decided, sitting in class that morning, totally oblivious to everything outside her own head.  
Jules couldn’t hide anything from Ophelia. She couldn’t hide the way she felt about her. She had better come right out and say it before Ophelia figured it out first, as much as it scared her. 

“Can we meet up today?” Jules texted Ophelia once she got out of class.

Ophelia texted her back within a minute. “Of course. Want to come over here?”

Jules thought about being in Ophelia’s apartment and saying everything that she had to say, sitting on her couch. That couch. If this backfired Ophelia’s couch would be ruined for her forever.

“Can we get pizza instead? Around 5?” Jules texted back.

“Cool cool cool. I’ll see you then :D,” was the reply.

Jules got to Darlington Pie before five and got a seat at a counter by the door, where they usually sat. She ordered for the both of them and focused on staying calm as she waited for Ophelia to arrive.   
She came in ten minutes later and sat down next to Jules, a little out of breath. Jules’s heart started beating faster. 

“Have you been waiting long? I had some business by the library and I jogged the whole way.”

“No, only a few minutes. I ordered for you.” Jules pushed a soda over to Ophelia.

“Thank you!” Ophelia took a long drink and sat for a moment without speaking. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a waiter dropping by with their pizza. Once he’d gone, Ophelia turned to Jules.

“How are you doing?”

“Fine! You?”

“Good. I’m getting the sense this is serious…”

“It’s not a big deal,” Jules said quickly. “I just wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Is this about last night?” Ophelia asked in a hard tone.

“Look, O…” Jules took a deep, steadying breath. “About last night…”

Ophelia sat up straight and watched Jules closely, patiently waiting to hear what she had to say. Jules noticed and it made her heart beat even harder. She could hear her blood pumping in her ears.

“Um…” Jules started again. “Yeah. About last night. You were right, I was acting weird. Because, um… well because I felt…weird. About what happened.”

Ophelia’s eyebrows had drawn together in concern and Jules quickly moved on.

“Not in the way you think!” she said. “You didn’t do anything wrong, you didn’t make me uncomfortable or feel like I wasn’t safe anymore.” Jules wanted to take Ophelia’s hand but decided against it, just in case what she was about to tell her didn’t go down well. “Ophelia, there’s no one that I feel more comfortable with than you.”

Ophelia grinned at Jules, relieved. She reached out and took her hand. “You have no idea how great it is to hear you say that, Jules.”

Jules stared at their hands. The moment Ophelia touched her she felt a shiver travel up her arm.  
“So, what was it?” Jules heard Ophelia say, as if from a distance.

“Huh?” Jules broke out of her daze and looked up at Ophelia.

“What made you feel weird about last night?”

“Oh yeah, um…” Jules blinked. “Last night, when you got on top of me…okay before I say this I just need you to know that I wasn’t expecting this to happen and I know you probably weren’t either and it’s totally okay if you’re not okay with it because I know I was freaking out a little bit and this doesn’t have to change anything we can just pretend it never happened–”

“Jules! Chill out. Slow down. Pretend what never happened?” She took her hand off of Jules’s and leaned back.

Jules took a deep breath. “When we were lying on the bed… I felt something… for you.”

Ophelia looked confused for a moment. Jules could hear sirens in her brain and her heart rate picked right back up again, but then Ophelia’s face softened. She understood.

“Ohhh…” she said, nodding to herself. “That explains a lot…”

Jules watched her carefully and decided she had more to say.

“So um, after that, I just… couldn’t stop thinking about you. And I thought that maybe it would be something minor, like I’ve had crushes on my friends before. They usually pass quickly…”   
Was that disappointment Jules saw on Ophelia’s face or was her head just clouded with hope?

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Ophelia said, nodding and taking a sip of her drink.

Oh gosh, what does that mean? Jules’s head was spinning and she forced herself to get back on track. “But, um. I went to bed and I had this dream… and things just escalated from there.”

“Wait.” Ophelia put her cup down and Jules felt the panic again. “Hang on a hot minute. You had a sex dream about me?” She looked completely disbelieving and Jules felt a little hurt. Was it really that hard to imagine?

Jules blushed. “Actually, it didn’t get that far…my alarm went off before anything happened.”

“Wait. What!” Ophelia exclaimed. She was grinning from ear to ear. “Seriously?”

"Yes! Keep it down.”

Ophelia clapped her hands. “Oh god, that’s crazy.”

“Is it?” Jules was starting to wish she had never said anything at all.

“Yes!” Ophelia turned towards Jules. “I thought you were way out of my league.”

“What…” 

“Oh come on, don’t tell me you’re completely unaware of how gorgeous you are.”

Jules was speechless.

“Jules?”

Jules slapped Ophelia’s arm. “Why didn’t you ever say anything?!”

“Ow! Okay, Tyler for starters. Second of all, I thought you were straight, well, not totally straight, but straight enough.”

“I’m not straight!”

“Obviously! Also what you said about fleeting crushes on friends, it happens to me too. I mean, Harris, hello? I thought it would pass and you would never need to know.”

“Oh my god…”

Jules turned forward and ran her hand through her hair. Finally she relaxed and leaned back as far as she could without tipping the stool over.

“I’m sorry I slapped you,” she said quietly.

“It’s okay,” replied Ophelia.

“I didn’t think I could keep this to myself and I’ve been stressed about telling you all day.”

“Must have been a hell of a dream you had.”

Jules cracked a smile. “Never had one like that before.”

Ophelia put her hand over her heart. “I’m honoured!” She pushed Jules’s plate towards her. “Care to share the details?”

Jules picked up her pizza and scoffed. “No!”

Ophelia chuckled. “So are you…bi?”

Jules shook her head and swallowed a bite of pizza. “Pan.”

“Awesome!” Ophelia leaned in closer to Jules. “So…what now?”

Jules laughed. “I really don’t know!”

Ophelia laughed too. Then she put her hand on Jules’s and rubbed the edge of her thumb with her pinky finger. “Let’s start here.”


End file.
